User talk:Blueyeyesawesomedragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oh and could you remove the images from your User Page, they violate wikia's image policy. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) * This will explain Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) **Hi--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 22:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the following cards? A Man With Wdjat Red-eyes Zombie Dragon Doomkaiser Dragon Tnks Welcome... * Nice name, ever since i got on this forum, everyone has BEWD names... oh well. You have a cool name, as well. BTW, BEWK = Blue-Eyes White Kid. Oh, you can sign your posts with four of these: ~. See you around the forums, and if you need any help on a deck, leave a note on my User Page. BEWK 02:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) awesome. thanks--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 02:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Formats and Grids * Uhh, well, you can type out this complicated template (you can find it on a wikia search, type 'Template:Decklist'). But, I do this instead: 1) First, I visit a page that has the grid on it 2) Next, I click 'Edit this page' on the top of the page, on the top of your screen; it's on a red bar 3) Then, once there, I highlight, right click, and copy the deck list 4) I then paste it on the page on the page I'm making 5) Erase the already-present card names and colors 6) Type in the colors, and the EXACT names of the cards, and capitalize the first letters of the card names 7) You're done! Thats all, and, to make bullets on your posts, put a: * then a space, then type. Your welcome. BEWK 03:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 03:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Really? Oh sorry I didn't know that. Also where can I find out wikia's image policy? * Right here: Yu-Gi-Oh!:Image Policy. Oh, and about your wikia forum mishap, the admins. will take care of that if it becomes a problem. To make forums, just type in the title on the 'Add catagory' section on the correct forum. BEWK 03:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oh for my dark emperor deck? Well Doomsday Kaiser dragon and red eyes zombie dragon wouldn't really help my dark emperor deck since it's based on removing cards from play but they definitely are good cards for a zombie deck.--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 18:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sup Your name is awesome. --Jennie Rocket 18:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Burst Stream of Destruction No, you cannot use "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" or "Shining Dragon" for this card, because normally, for Burst Stream to activate, it distinctly says you can only activate this card when you control a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", not a face-up "Blue-Eyes" monster. However, you can bypass this rule with the effect of Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude. (See Tips page). --1exodiafan1 09:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC)1exodiafan1 thanksBlueyeyesawesomedragon 22:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC)